Kalendarium Zagubionych
Kalendarium jest w trakcie tworzenia. Przy wpisywaniu wydarzeń, proszę zachowanie układu. 1940 15 października *Rodzi się Emilly Annabeth Locke, matka Johna Locke 1954 -1964 *Na wyspie umierają Adam i Ewa (według oceny Jacka, na podstawie stopnia dekompozycji ubrań i ciał) 1968 *Rodzi się Sawyer *Rodzi się Sayid 1970 *Karen i Gerald De Grootowie zakładają Dharma Initiative 1976 *Sayer zostaje sierotą 1980 *Nakręcono film instruktażowy dla bunkra Swan 1981 *Delegacja H.G. przeprowadza inspekcję statcji Swan (wdług napisów na grodziach) *Urodził sie Boone (październik) 1983 *Urodziła się Shannon *Według mapy na grodziach zamknięto jedną ze stacji 1985 *Według mapy na grodziach Stacja Caucuceus został porzucona w wyniky incydentu z AH/MDG lub błednego funkcjonowania cerberusa 1987 *Sawyer zostaje oszustem 1988 *Lenny i Sam słyszą numery w stacji nasłucowej na pacyfiku *Sam urzywajac numery wygrywa 50 tysięcy dolarów australijskich *Statek francuskiej ekspedycji naukowej slyszy numery. Szukajć żródła sygnału statek się rozbija na Wyspie *Danielle zmienia transmisje z numerów na wezwanie o pomoc *Członkowie ekspedycji francuskiej zainfekowani tajemniczym wirusem. danielle wszytskich zabija. *Danielle rodzi dziecko - córkę Alex *Alex porwana pzrez Innych *Niania Boona, Theresa spada ze schodów tracąc życie 1989 *Kate i Tom zakupuja kapsułe 1981 *Sayid służy w Gwardii republikańskiejK *Sayid wzięty do niewoli przez odział Kevina Inmana i Sama Austena (ojczyma Kate) torturuje sego dowódcę na zlecenie agenta amerykańskiego 1992 *Matka Boone i ojciec Boona biora ślub *Emily Annabeth przyjęta na odział zamknięty 1984 *Rodzi się Walt (24 sierpnia) 1995 *Suzan przeprowadza sie Waltem do Amsterdamu (czerwriec) *Emily Annabeth ponownie przyjęta na odział zamknięty 1996 *Michael potrącony przez samochód *Susan odwiedza Michaela w szpitalu *Sprawa sądowa o opiekę nad Waltem 1997 *Nadia znika lub ginie *Sayid opuszcza Irak 1999 *Dziadek Hurleya Tito ma wszczepiony rozrusznik serca 2000 *Upadek wewnętzrnego systemy komunikacyjnego Dharmy (według informacji na grodziach) *Sawyer ma życzenie *Locke traci władze w nogach *Sam Toomey popełnia samobójstwo 2001 *Sarah bierze udział w wypadku samochodowym w którym ginie ojciec Shannon - Adam Rutherford *Boone obejmuje fukncje dyrektora jednej z firm matki *Kate zabija swego ojca *Desmond rozbija się na Wyspie w czasie samotnych regat *Szeryf zaczyna ścigac Kate *Czarny koń pomoaga w ucieczce Kate *Kate odwiedza swego ojczyma *Upadek wewnętzrnego systemy komunikacyjnego Dharmy (według informacji na grodziach) 2002 *Kate odwiedza umierająca matke w szpitalu *Kate i Tom odkopują kapsułe *Rodzina Walta pzreprowadza się do Autralii *Tom zabity w czasie ucieczki Kate 2003 *Upadek wewnętzrnego systemy komunikacyjnego Dharmy (według informacji na grodziach) *Hurley wypisany z odziału zamkniętego *Desmond i Kevin opuszcają grodzie by pracować nad mapą *Jin odwiedza ministra środowiska by pzrekazac mu wiadomość *Jack i sarah biorą ślub *Hurley wygrywa w totka *Umiera żona Raya Mullena (zostawiając mu mase obowiązków i obciążoną hipotekę) *Jack operuje Angelo, lecz ten umiera *Sarah zostawia Jacka =2004= Styczeń *Claire zachodzi w ciążę *Locke rozpoczyna rozmowy telefoniczne z Helen *Claire po raz pierwszy odwiedza wróża Marzec *Tom porzuca Claire Czerwiec *Kate zatrzymuje się na farmie Roya Mullena Lipiec *Henry Gale podróżując balonem rozbija się na Wyspie *Ojciec Jacka przestaje odzywać się do syna Sierpień *Locke kupuje bilety na Walkabout 8 Września *Umiera matka Walta (data niepotwierdzona) 19 Wrześnie 2004 *Boone składa doniesienie na policji w Sydney *Sawyer aresztowany przez policję po bójce w barze 21 Września 2004 *Jack odnajduje ciało ojca *Sayid rozpracowuje dla CIA grupę terrorystyczną 22 Września 2004 1. dzień *5:23 - Michael i Walt kłócą się w hotelu w Sydney (5:23)- Exodus: Part 1 *Desmond śledzi Kelvina i odkrywa, że odbudowuje on jego łódź. W wyniku sprzeczki Desmond zabija Kelvina - Exodus: Part 1 *Sun rezygnuje z ucieczki od Jina (11:15) - Walkabout *Jack poznaje Ane-Lucie w barze na lotnisku - Exodus: Part 1 *Samolot Oceanic 815 startuje z Sydney *Samolot Oceanic 815 traci kontakt radiowy z centrum kontroli lotów, zmienia kurs. *W Wiosce Innych odbywa się spotkanie klubu czytelniczego - A Tale of Two Cities *Desmond powraca do bunkra by stwierdzić, że niewpisanie kodu spowodowało pomyłkę systemu. Wpisuje kod - system wraca do normalnego stanu. - Further Instructions *Samolot, przelatując na wyspą, rozpada się na trzy części. *Ben wysyła Goodwina i Ethana z misją infiltrowania rozbitków - A Tale of Two Cities *Wydarzenia z pierwszych sekund po katastrofie w środkowej części samolotu - A Tale of Two Cities **Jack odzyskuje przytomność w puszczy, widzi Vincenta w zaroślach **Locke odkrywa, ze ma władzę w nogach **Michael szuka Walta wśród rozbitków **Jin szuka Sun wśród rozbitków **Shannon dostaje ataku histerii **Boone rozpoczyna cucenie Rose **Kate chroni się w dżungli, by zdjąć kajdanki *Wydarzenia z pierwszych minut po katastrofie, gdy Jack pojawia się na plaży: **Jack z pomocą Locke'a oswobadza mężczyznę przygniecionego szczątkami samolotu **Jack nakazuje Hurley'owi, by zajął się Claire **Nieznany człowiek zostaje wciągnięty przez turbinę silnika odrzutowego **Jack przywraca Rose do przytomności **Jack ratuje Clarie i Hurleya przed spadającym skrzydłem samolotu **Boone przynosi Jackowi garść długopisów **Kate zszywa ranę Jacka, ten jej opowiada historię swej pierwszej samodzielnej operacji *Wydarzenia z pierwszych minut po katastrofie w ogonowej części samolotu - The Other 48 Days **Ana-Lucia cuci Emmę, wyłowioną z wody przez Eko **Libby nastawia złamaną nogę Donalda **Pojawia się Goodwin **Ana-Lucia pomaga Bernardowi zejść z drzewa *Wydarzenia z wieczoru w obozie rozbitków środkowej części **Sayid rozpala stos sygnalizacyjny **Jack wyjaśnia Kate prawdopodobny przebieg katastrofy **Z dżungli rozbitkowie słyszą niepokojące odgłosy i widzą gnące się drzewa pod naporem nieznanej siły *Wydarzenia z wieczoru w obozie rozbitków ogonowej części **Eko zabija dwie atakujące go osoby (Inni) **Trzy inne osoby porwane zostają w czasie snu (przez Innych) * 23 Września 2004 2. dzień *Jack, Kate i Charlie udają się w poszukiwania kokpitu samolotu. **znajdują wrak samolotu **Jack i Kate odkrywają żyjącego pilota **Pilot znajduje uszkodzony transiver **Charlie zażywa w toalecie heroinę. **Pojawia się Potwór i porywa Pilota **Kate, Jack i Charlie uciekają przed Potworem **Charlie upada, Jack pomaga mu wstać. Uciekający zostają rozdzieleni. **Kate chowa się w zaroślach. **Gdy mija niebezpieczeństwo Kate spotyka Charliego i razem odnajdują odznakę pilota i jego zmasakrowane ciało zawieszone na drzewie. Odnajduje się Jack. Wszyscy bez przeszkód wracają do obozu. *Sayid i Sawyer bija się. Rozdzieleni zostają przez Jacka i Michaela. *Walt znajduje kajdanki w dżungli. *Sayid uruchamia tranciever. Wraz z Kate, Charlie'em, Shannon, Boone i Sawyerem udaje się w głąb Wyspy, by nadać sygnał. *Jin przygotowuje sushi i częstuje Hurliego i Claire *Claire po raz pierwszy od katastrofy czuje ruch dziecka w brzuchu *Boone, Charlie, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid i Shannon wybierają się w wędrówkę w celu wysłania sygnału za pomocą transivera **Sayid odbiera wiadomość nadawaną przez nieznaną Francuzkę. Na podstawie liczby iteracji szacuje, że sygnał nadawany jest od szesnastu lat. **Sawyer zabija polarnego niedźwiedzia **Grupa przygotowuje się do noclegu w puszczy *Jack próbuje operować szeryfa. Ranny pokazuje mu list gończy za Kate. Widzi go także Hurley 24 Września 2004 3. dzień *Sayid, Charlie, Kate, Sawyer, Boone i Shannon wracają z wyprawy. Sayid zaczyna organizować rozbitków. Kate przekazuje Jackowi najnowsze wiadomości. *Kate rozmawia na osobności z szeryfem. Sawyer strzela konającemu szeryfowi w pierś, by skrócić jego cierpienia, lecz chybi - przebija mu płuco. Jack dokonuje eutanazji. 25 Września 2004 4. dzień *Locke za pomocą wystruganego przez siebie gwizdka odnajduje Vincenta. *Dzikie świnie dostają się do wraku samolotu w poszukiwaniu żywności. 26 Września 2004 5. dzień *Kończą się zapasy żywności z samolotu. *Kate, Locke i Michael wybierają się na polowanie na dziki. **Michael zostaje zraniony przez szarżującego dzika. **Kate niszczy antenę. **Locke spotyka czarny Dym i "spogląda Wyspie w oczy" *Michael znajduje zegarek Jina *Claire znajduje fotografie Nadii i oddaje je Sayidowi *Jack ma pierwsza wizje swego Ojca. *Locke wraca z obozu z upolowanym dzikiem. *Rose wyraża przekonanie, że jej mąż - Bernard, z części ogonowej przeżył katastrofę *Odbywa się apel na cześć ofiar katastrofy połączony ze spaleniem wraku. 27 Września 2004 6. dzień *W czasie kąpieli morskiej tonie Joanna *Rozbitkowie odkrywają, że zaczyna brakować wody pitnej *Claire mdleje z odwodnienia *Boone ukrywa pozostałe zapasy wody *Sawyer wymienia z Jinem swą ostatnią butelkę wody za świeżą rybę. Zostaje oskarżony o kradzież wody. *Jack udaje się do poszczy w poszukiwaniu zwidy Ojca **Spada ze skarpy i zostaje uratowany przez poszukującego źródła świeżej wody Locke **Locke namawia jacka by zaakceptował rolę przywódcy rozbitków **Jack odnajduje jaskinie i źródło świeżej wody **W okolicy jaskiń znajduje fragmenty wraku samolotu i część bagaży. Między innymi pustą trumnę swego ojca. *Jack powraca do obozu na plażę w momencie gdy okryty jest sprawca zniknięcia zapasu wody. Wygłasza swoje przemówienie ze motywem Live Togather or die Alone. 28 Września 2004 7. dzień *Charlie, Kate, Jack i Locke wybierają się do jaskiń uzupełnić zapasy wody **Charlie staje na gnieździe os **Jack i Kate odkrywają zmumifikowane zwłoki Adama i Ewy **Charlie i Locke zostają w jaskiniach by przeglądnąć odnalezione bagaże **Charlie oddaje Locke'owi heroinę i odnajduje gitarę **Jack decyduje się na przeprowadzkę do jaskiń, Kate go nie popiera *Konflikt pomiędzy Jinem a Michaelem **Jin atakuje Michaela **Obezwładniony Jin zostaje przykuty do wraku kajdankami **Sun wyjaśnia sprawę ataku, nazywając ja nieporozumieniem w sprawie zegarka, jednocześnie ujawnia Michaelowi, że mówi po angielsku **Michael uwalnia Jina i zwraca mu zegarek *Rozbitkowie dzielą się na dwie grupy **Pozostającą w obozie na plaży: Kate, Sawyer, Said, Claire, Shannon, Boone, Rose, Michael oraz Walt oraz część postaci tła **Przeprowadzającą się do jaskiń: Jack, Locke, Charlie, Hurley oraz część postaci tła 29 Września 2004 8. dzień *Kończy się inhalator Shanon 30 Września 2004 9. dzień *Rozbitkowie z tylnej części łapią kurę *Charlie prosi Locke o zwrot heroiny. Locke opowiada mu historię ćmy. *Jack zostaje zasypany w jaskiniach **Charlie sprowadza pomoc z obozu na plaży **Przez wykopany tunel Charlie dostaje się do przygniecionego kamieniami jacka, uwalnia go i nastawia jego zwichnięte ramię **Charlie odnajduje wyjście z zasypanej jaskini przez strop *Sayid próbuje traiangulować francuski sygnał **Anteną na plaży zajmuje się Boone - po dołączeniu do grupy ratunkowej Jacka zastępuje go Shannon **Anteną w głębi lądu zajmuje się Kate - po dołączeniu do grupy ratunkowej Jacka zastępuje go Sawyer **Sayid w trakcie triangulowania sygnału zostaje ogłuszony przez Locke, a jego sprzęt zniszczony *Charlie prosi Locke o zwrot heroiny. Locke oddaje mu ja, po czym Charlie wrzuca narkotyk do ogniska *Sayid przesłuchuje Locke na okoliczność wcześniejszego ataku na siebie samego. Locke wskazuje na Sawyera jako podejrzanego. 1 października 2004 10. dzień *Boone zostaje pobity przez Sawyera gdy w jego schowku próbuje znaleźć inhalatory Shannon 2 października 2004 11. dzień *Shannon dostaje ataku astmy *Próba odzyskania inhalatorów Shanon **Kate prosi Sawyera o zwrot Inhalatorów. Ten odmawia. **Sayid w obecności Jacka torturuje Sawyera **Sawyer godzi się oddać inhalatory w ręce Kate i żąda od niej pocałunku w zamian za leki **Po otrzymaniu "zapłaty" informuje Kate, że nigdy nie ma inhalatorów **Sawyer oswobadza się i atakuje Sayida. **Saiyd rani go nożem przecinając arterię **Jack ratuje życie Sawyera tamując upływ krwi *Kate odkrywa tajemnice przeszłości Sawyera *Sun z pomocą Michaela przyrządza maść na astmę przy wykorzystaniu liści eukaliptusa *Sayid zhańbiony swym czynem postanawia opuścić obóz rozbitków 3 października 2004 12. dzień *W obozie rozbitków z tylnej części **Anna Lucia wypytuje Nathana o jego dwugodzinną nieobecność w obozie **Obóz zostaje zaatakowany przez innych - ośmiu rozbitków, w tym dzieci, porwanych **Anna Lucia zabija jedną z Innych - kobietę. Znajduje przy niej listę rozbitków do porwania i wojskowy nóż 4 października 2004 13. dzień *Saiyd wędruje w samotności **Znajduje kabel wychodzący z oceanu i prowadzący w głąb lądu **podążając za kablem wpada w pułapkę **Zostaje pojmany i uwięziony przez Danielle *Locke rozpoczyna polowania z Ethanem *Rozbitkowie z części ogonowej opuszczają obóz na plaży 5 października 2004 14. dzień *Hurley tworzy pole golfowe. Odbywa się pierwszy turniej Island Open *Sayid w niewoli u Danielle **Danielle torturuje Saiyda elekrowstrząsami by wydobyć od niego zeznania. Sayid przekonuje ją, że jest rozbitkiem **Danielle opowiada historię swego przybycia na wyspę **Sayid naprawia pozytywkę Danielle **W okolicach ziemianki Danielle pojawia się Potwór **Saiyd uwalnia się i opuszcza schronienie Danielle **Spotkawszy uzbrojona Danielle, prosi by go puściła wolno. Ta tak czyni wcześniej opowiadając o tajemniczym wirusie, który zaatakował jej załogę i, że zmuszona była wszystkich wymordować. Ostrzega Saiyda przed jego towarzyszami. **Sayid przedzierają się przez puszczę słyszy szepty. 6 października 2004 15. dzień *Rozbitkowie z części ogonowej zakładają obóz w puszczy 7 października 2004 16. dzień *Claire ma nocne mary nad ranem *Claire zostaje zaatakowana podczas snu 8 października 2004 17. dzień *Hurley przeprowadza spis rozbitków *Sayid wraca do obozu rozbitków *Porwanie Claire **Claire decyduje się wrócić do obozu na plaży **Claire dostaje przedwczesnych bólów porodowych, której jednak przechodzą **Claire i Charlei spotykają Ethana w lesie i zostają przez niego porwani **Ethan uprowadza Claire i wiesza Charliego na drzewie *Poszukiwania Claire i Charliego *Kate, Jack, Boone i Locke udają się na poszukiwania **Locke odnajduje trop **gdy ślady rozdzielają grupa poszukiwacza się dzieli **Kate i jack odnajdują dalszy trop i znajdują ciało Charliego **Jack reanimuje Charliego **Locke i Boone gubią trop, lecz odkrywają drzwi do bunkra *Ethan zabiera Claire do bunkra medycznego "Laska" *Na plaży rozpoczyna się przypływ *Anna Lucia zaczyna kopanie ziemianki 9 października 2004 18. dzień *Locke i Boone badają odkryte drzwi do bunkra *Claire w niewoli u innych, badana, poddawana eksperymentom medycznym i odurzana środkami farmakologicznymi 10 października 2004 19. dzień *Anna Lucia zamyka Nathana w ziemiance *Locke i Boone badają odkryte drzwi do bunkra *Claire w niewoli u innych, badana, poddawana eksperymentom medycznym i odurzana środkami farmakologicznymi 11 października 2004 20. dzień *Locke i Boone badają odkryte drzwi do bunkra *Claire w niewoli u innych, badana, poddawana eksperymentom medycznym i odurzana środkami farmakologicznymi 12 października 2004 21. dzień *Locke i Boone badają odkryte drzwi do bunkra *Claire w niewoli u innych, badana, poddawana eksperymentom medycznym i odurzana środkami farmakologicznymi 13 października 2004 22. dzień *Kate i Sawyer odnajdują jeziorko w nim zatopione zwłoki dwóch pasażerów. Wyławiają portfel i metalową walizeczkę. *Przypływ zmusza rozbitków do przesunięcia obozu w głąb plaży *Locke i Boone badają odkryte drzwi do bunkra *Claire w niewoli u innych, badana, poddawana eksperymentom medycznym i odurzana środkami farmakologicznymi 14 października 2004 23. dzień *Walizeczka strażnika **Kate stara się ją odzyskać walizeczkę **Sawyer bezskutecznie próbuje otworzyć walizeczkę **Jack odbiera walizkę Sawyerowi **Jack i Kate ekshumują zwłoki strażnika i znajdują w jego portfelu kluczyk do walizeczki **Jack i Kate wspólnie otwierają walizeczkę znajdując w niej gotówkę, broń ręczną wraz z amunicja, oraz przedmiot będący własnością Kate przed aresztowaniem *Nathan **Anna Lucia odkrywa, że ktoś pomaga Nathanowi **Goodwin uwalnia Nathana i zabija go *Shannon pomaga Sayidowi rozszyfrować znaczenie francuskich tekstów z notatek Danielle *Locke i Boone badają odkryte drzwi do bunkra *Claire w niewoli u innych, badana, poddawana eksperymentom medycznym i odurzana środkami farmakologicznymi 15 października 2004 24. dzień *Przekonana o udziale Innych w uwolnieniu Nathana, Anna Lucia skłania rozbitków z części ogonowej do ponownej zmiany obozu *Locke i Boone badają odkryte drzwi do bunkra *Claire w niewoli u innych, badana, poddawana eksperymentom medycznym i odurzana środkami farmakologicznymi 16 października 2004 25. dzień *Kate pokazuje Jackowi ogród Sun *Locke i Boone badają odkryte drzwi do bunkra' Boone uważa, że powinni ujawnić odkrycie pozostałym rozbitkom *Lock obezwładnia i krepuje Boone, a następnie poddaje go próbie halucynacji *Claire w niewoli u innych, badana, poddawana eksperymentom medycznym i odurzana środkami farmakologicznymi 17 października 2004 26. dzień *Locke i Boone badają odkryte drzwi do bunkra *Lock uczy Walta rzucać nożem *Konfrontacja pomiędzy Michaelem a Lockiem i Boonem *Claire w niewoli u innych, badana, poddawana eksperymentom medycznym i odurzana środkami farmakologicznymi 18 października 2004 27. dzień *Rozbitkowie części środkowej **Sawyer oddaje Charliemu pamiętnik Claire **Michael pali hiszpańskojęzyczny komiks czytany przez Walta **Niedźwiedź polarny atakuje Walta **Locke z Michaelem ratują Walta **Michael rani niedźwiedzia *Locke i Boone badają odkryte drzwi do bunkra *Rozbitkowie części ogonowej **Rozbitkowie odkrywają Bunkier Strzała, odnajdując w nim wydrążoną biblie z odcinkiem filmu, szklane oko i radio oraz koce **Anna Lucia wybiera się z Goodwinem w góry by spróbować radio **Anna Lucia orientuje się, że Goodwin należy do Innych i zabija go w bójce *Claire **Alex pomaga Claire w ucieczce z bunkra Innych **Danielle ogłusza ją i przenosi w okolice obozu rozbitków **Claire błądząc w lesie spotyka Locke i Boona, którzy odprowadzają ją do jaskiń pod opiekę Jacka. 19 października 2004 28. dzień *Claire odzyskuje przytomność lecz ma objawy amnezji *Ethan obezwładnia Jina i żąda od Charliego zwrotu Claire. Grozi, że będzie zabijał rozbitków, dopóki jego żądania nie zostaną spełnione *Rozbitkowie planują ochronę obozu przed Ethanem 20 października 2004 29. dzień *Ethan mimo całonocnych wart przedostaje się do obozu i zabija Scotta *Jack ujawnia pozostałym rozbitków, że posiada broń palną *Rozbitkowie planują zasadzkę na Ethana używając Claire jako przynęty *Kate, Locke, Sayid, Jack i Sawyer biorą udział w zasadzce *Ethan zostaje ujęty i ubezwładniony przez Jacka *Charlie zabija Ethana czterema strzałami z pistoletu *Claire zaczyna przypominać sobie przeszłość sprzed porwania (masło orzechowe) 21 października 2004 30. dzień *Kate oddaje broń Jackowi *Namiot Sawyera zostaje zniszczony przez dzika *Sawyer słyszy szepty *Sawyer tropi dzika, pomaga mu w tym Kate, zamian za to dostaje przywilej zażądania czegoś z jego zapasów *Kate i Sawyer spędzają noc w lesie, pijąc alkohol grają w grę "Nigdy" *Charli z pomocą Hurliego grzebią ciało Ethana 22 października 2004 31. dzień *Plecak Sawyera zostaje zaatakowany przez dzika *Locke wędrując przez dżungle i spotyka Kate i Sawyera obozujących tam. Zaparza znalezioną wcześniej kawę. Opowiada im historię swej zastępczej matki i jej tajemniczego psa. *Sawyer odnajduje dzika, który się na niego "uwziął" lecz wbrew wcześniejszym planom nie zabija go *Sawyer oddaje broń Jackowi. 23 października 2004 32. dzień *Walt podpala tratwę 24 października 2004 33. dzień *Konfrontacja pomiędzy Jinem, oskarżonym o podpalenie tratwy, a resztą rozbitków *Sun w obronie Jina ujawnia, że zna angielski, Jin w poczuciu zdrady odseparowuje się od żony *Walt rozmawia z Lockiem o podpaleniu tratwy. Locke przyrzeka, ze nie ujawni, że to sprawka Walta 25 października 2004 34. dzień *Michel przystępuje do budowy drugiej tratwy *Jin przyłącza się do Michaela w budowie tratwy. *Jack nagabuje Sayida o lokalizacje schronienia Danielle. Sayid poakazuje Jackwowi mapy i notatki Francuzki. Świadkiem rozmowy jest Hurley. 26 października 2004 35. dzień *Hurley odbywa nocną rozmowę z Sayidem nagabując o danielle. Okradnie część jej notatek *Wyprawa Hurliego **Hurley udaje się w wędrówkę, znajduje kabel i podążając za nim dochodzi do pułapki **Sayid orientuje się, że Hurley zabrał częśc notatek **Sayid, Jack i Charlie orientują się, że Hurley udał się w samotną wedrówkę i podążają za nim odnajdując go gdy jest o krok od wpadnięcia w śmiertelną pułapkę **Hurley dzięki nadzwyczajnej zręczności unika pułapki **grupa napotyka wiszący most nad głębokim wąwozem **Hurley pokonuje go, lecz most załamuje się po przekroczeniu go przez Charliego. Grupa zostaje rozdzielona **Hurley i Charlie zostają ostrzelani przez Danielle **Hurley spotyka Danielle i rozmawia z nią o tajemniczych liczbach **Sayid i Jack przypadkowo uruchamiają bombę eksplodujacą w opuszczanej ziemiance Danielle. Odnajduje ich tam Charlie **Gdy trójka gotowa jest poszukiwać Hurlyego zjawia się tam pokazując akumulator, który dostał od Danielle i przekazując pozdrowienia od niej dla Sayida *Urodziny Claire - Locke buduje dla jej dziecka kołyskę 27 października 2004 36. dzień *Locke i Boone pracują nad otwarciem drzwi do bunkra *Michael oraz Jin, coraz liczniej wspomagani przez innych rozbitków, kontnuują budowę tratwy 28 października 2004 37. dzień *Locke i Boone pracują nad otwarciem drzwi do bunkra *Michael oraz Jin, coraz liczniej wspomagani przez innych rozbitków, kontunuuja budowę tratwy 29 października 2004 38. dzień *Locke i Boone pracują nad otwarciem drzwi do bunkra *Michael oraz Jin, coraz liczniej wspomagani przez innych rozbitków, kontunuuja budowę tratwy 30 października 2004 39. dzień *Locke i Boone pracują nad otwarciem drzwi do bunkra. W czasie próby taranu Locke zostaje zraniony w nogę i zaczyna tracić czucie w nogach *Michael oraz Jin, coraz liczniej wspomagani przez innych rozbitków, kontunuuja budowę tratwy 31 października 2004 40. dzień *Locke ma wizje z Boonem mówiącym o Teresie spadającej ze schodów i samolotem Beachcraft rozbijającym się na wyspie *Michael oraz Jin, coraz liczniej wspomagani przez innych rozbitków, kontunuuja budowę tratwy 1 listopada 2004 41. dzień *Sayid organizuje romantyczną randkę z Shannon. Spędzają w odosobnieniu *Wypadek Boone **Locke i Boone znajdują ciało nigeryjskiego duchownego oraz pistolet **Locke traci siłę w nogach lecz odnajduje wrak samolotu widzianego wcześniej we śnie **Boone wspina się do wraku uwięzionego w koronie drzewa. Odnajduje w nim zwłoki drugiego księdza oraz figurki Matki boskiej wypełnione heroiną **Boone odkrywa, działające radio w kokpicie samoloty i nawiązuje kontakt z rozbitkami z grupy ogonowej **Samolot spada raniąc Boone **Locke niesie Boone do jaskiń i informuje Jacka, że Boone spadł z klifu po czym znika **Jack usiłuje uratować Boone - przeprowadza operację i oddaje mu krew. Gdy odkrywa rzeczywisty zasięg obrażeń decyduje amputować jedna nogę Boonowi lecz ten odmawia poddania się amputacji. Półprzytomny mówi jackowi i odkrytych drzwiach (do bunkra). Jack nie rozumie o czym Boone mówi. **Boone umiera *Claire rodzi w lesie. Poród przyjmowany jest przez Kate. Świadkami porodu są Jin i Charlie. *Locke udaje się do drzwi do bunkra. W czasie sceny rozpaczy w bunkrze zapala się światło. *Desmond decyduje się na samobójstwo. Gdy jest bliski tego czyny słyszy histeryczne krzyki Locka. Zapala światło w szybie do drzwi by zobaczyć skąd pochodzą głosy. Odkrywa, ze nie jest sam na Wyspie. Rezygnuje z samobójstwa. *Bernard odbiera transmisję Boona i dopowiada na nią *Eko kończy swą 40-sto dniowa pokutę milczenia pocieszając załamaną Annę Lucie 2 listopada 2004 42. dzień *Shanon wraca z Sayidem do obozu i poinformowana jest przez Jacka o tragicznej śmierci Brata *Jack usiłuje odnaleźć Locke *Pogrzeb Boona **Sayid wygłasza elegię **Locke pojawia się i przyznaje, ze wypadek Boona wydarzył się z jego winy **Jack oskarża Locka, ze jego kłamstwo było przyczyną błędnej diagnozy i doprowadziło do śmierci Boona. Nazywa Locka Sk***synem i kłamcą, dochodzi do rękoczynów *Locke oddaje Shannon rzeczy Boona, przyznaje się do winy i prosi o przebaczenie *Shannon żąda od Sayida zemsty na Locke za śmierć Brata *Jack wspomina Sayidowi o drzwiach do bunkra, o których przed śmiercią mówił Boone *Wyprawa Sayida i Locka do wraku samolotu **Sayid zmusza Locka do zaprowadzenia go do wraku samolotu. Dostrzega bliznę pooperacyjną Locke, lecz ten twierdzi że jest to ranna wojenna **Sayid stwierdza prawdziwość wersji Locke o wypadku Boone **Sayid dostrzega, ze Locke posiada broń (pistolet przemytnika narkotyków) o której nikt nie wiedział. Locke by się uwiarygodnić oddaje broń Sayidowi jednocześnie ujawniając że to on uniemożliwił mu triangulację francuskiego sygnału *Próba zabójstwa Locke **Kate za pomocą środków usypiających zmusza skrajnie wyczerpanego Jacka do udania się na spoczynek **Sayid informuje Shannon, ze wierzy że Locke nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za śmierć Boone **Shannon zabiera śpiącemu Jackowi kluczyk do walizeczki z bronią i zabiera stamtąd jeden pistoletów zamierzając zastrzelić Locke **Po przebudzeniu się Jack wraz Kate i Sayidem odkrywają że Shannon zamierza zabić Locke, znajdują icj gdy Shannon jest bliska zastrzelenia go. Sayid decyduje się wyrącić broń swej dziewczynie. W czasie szamotaniny pada strzał, który powoduje powierzchowną ranę na czole Locke. Sayid komentyje to jako "kolejna ranna wojenna". **Shannon zrywa z Sayidem *Sayid zmusza Locke do ujawnienia prawdy o udkrytym przez niego bunkrze 3 listopada 2004 43. dzień *Dr. Leslie Arzt uświadamia rozbitkom, że konieczne jest wodowanie tratwy przed zmianą kierunków wiatrów monsunowych, która nastąpi lada dzień *Sayid i Locke pokazują Jackowi Bunkier. Jack staje po stronie Locke w decyzji otwarcia drzwi. Sayid jest w opozycji do nich. *Kate usiłuje dostac się na tratwę: **Michael ujawnia, ze ząłoga tratwy bedzie się skąldała z czterech osoób: jego samego, jego syna - Walta, Jina i Sawyera, który sie wkupił oddajac swoje zapasy **Charlie ma nadzieje, ze rozgłos po uratowaniu rozbitków pomoże mu w odbudowie jego kariery muzycznej **Sawyer informuje Kate, ze zna jej tajemnicę **Michael wypija truciznę, powodująca ostry niezyt żołądka. Podejżewając Sawyera usuwa go z listy pasażerów. W odpowiedzi Sawyer odkrywa przed innymi intrygę Kate oraz jej przeszłość *Walt przyznaj się pzred ojcem, że to on podpalił pierwszą tratwę *Jack odkrywa, ze Sun przygotowała truciznę by Jin sie rozchorował i nie odpłynął. Zamiast niego zatrutą wodę wypił Michael. Pomysłodawczynią intrygi okazała się Kate, co Sun ukrywa przed Jackiem 4 listopada 2004 44. dzień *Nad ranem w obozie rozbitków pojawia się Danielle ostrzegając ich przed nadejściem Innych *Pierwsza próba wodowania tratwy, w czasie której łamie się maszt *Rozbitkowie planują wysadzanie dynamitem drzwi do bunkra i schronienie się w nim *Sawyer wycina nowy maszt. Jack daje mu jeden z pistoletów. Sawyer opowiada Jackowi o spotkaniu z jego Ojcem w Sydney. *Porzegnania i pisanie notatek do butelki. Sun daje Jinowi słowniczek angielsko-koreański. Małżeństwo się godzi. *Walt oddaje Vinceta pod opiekę Shannon i ostrzega Locke przed otwarciem czegoś, nie precyzując czego *Rozbitkowie zaczynają wycofywanie się do jaskiń *Danielle porywa niemowle Claire *Pogoń Sayida i Charliego za Danielle **Trafiają na wrak Beachkraft. Charlie znajduje heroinę i zabiera jedną z figurek **Charlie zraniony w pułapce zastawionej przez Danielle. sayid wypala mu ranę prochem **Przy płanącym stosie Innych znajduja Danielle i dobieraja jej dziecko **Po prwrocie do jaskiń Shannon godzi się z Sayidem *Kate, Hurley, Jack i Arzt prowadzeni przez Danielle udają się po dynamit **Arzt dowiadując się od Danielle szczegułów na temat okolicy do której się iudają postanawia zawrócić z drogi, lecz potem w strachu powraca do grupy **Rozbitkowie odnajdują wrak okretu Black Rock ze skrzynką dynamitu w ładowniach **Arzt nieostrożnie obchodzac się z dynamitem wybycha **Rozbitkowie z dynamitem wracaja do obozu zostaja zaatakowani zprez potwora, który wciąga Locka do dziury w ziemi. Jack ratuje go. **Po powrocie do bunkra wysadzają drzwi wbrew protestom Hurliego, dostrzegajacego na bunkrze wyryte feralne liczby. Odkrywają napis kwarantanna na wewnętrznej stronie, oraz że nie sa wstanie wejść do bunkra, bez odpowiedniego przygotowania *Shannon ma wizję mokrego Walta, który ostrzego ją pzred naciskaniem guzika *Wyprawa wraca do jaskiń. Jack wygłasza mowę, w którym informuje wszytskich o sytuacji i obiecuje, że wszyscy zobaczą wschód słońca *Locke i Kate wchodzą do bunkra i następuje ich konfrontacja z Desmondem *Na tratwie **Sawyer czyta wiadmości do bliskich złożone przez rozbitków w butelce **Rozbitkowie gubią ster, Sawyer ratuje sytuację. **Radar wykrywa statek w pobliżu. Michael wystrzeliwuje rakietę **Mały kuter odnajduje tratwę. Załoga kutra porywa Walta i podpala tratwę **Sawyer zostaje postrzelony w ramię przez Innych **Tonący Michael uratowany jest przez Sawyera **Jin skacze do wody i nie wraca na tratwę 5 listopada 2004 45. dzień *W bunkrze: **Jack schodzi do bunkra i znajduje Locke w rękach Deesmona. Desmond grozi, ze zastrzeli Locke. Kate przedziera się przez przewody wentelacyjne **W szamotaninie z Kate wypala rewolwer i zostaje uszkodzony komputer **Desmond ucieka z bunkra, Jack podąża za nim. Gdy się spotykają Desmond rozpoznaje Jacka z wczesneijszegos potkania w LA i daje mu pewne informacje na temat komputera i liczb i ucieka do dżungli **Wezwany Sayid naprawia komuter, towarzyszy im Hurley **Jack i Locke pierwszy raz wpisują liczby **Jack i Locke oglądają film instruktażowy *Grupa z tratwy **Michael i ranny Sawyer spędzają noc dryfując na szczatkach tratwy. Atakuje ich rekin z znakiem Dharmy na płetwie **Jin wurzucony na brzeg zostaje odnaleziony przez Libby i Cindy, odprowadzony do obozu i skrępowany **Michael i sawyer dopływają do bzregu i spotykają uciekającego Jina. Wszyscy pojmani przez grupe ogonową i uwięziony w dole **Anna Lucia udając więźniarke Innych infiltruje trójkę z tratwy 6 listopada 2004 46. dzień *Claire odnajduje butelkę z wiadomościami z tratwy i oddaje ją Sun. Sun zakopuje ja w swym ogródku gubiac pierścionek zaręczynowy *Hurley zostaje mianowany zarzadcą spiżarni - wszyscy go nienawidzą. Przyprowadza Rose do bunkra. *Jack i Sayid badają tunele pod bunkrem *Locke zdradza Charliemu tajemnice bunkra *Hurley rozdaje zapasy ze spiżarni - rozbitkwoie ucztuja - wszyzcy go kochają. *Grupa ogonowców wraz z rozbitkami z tratwy udaja się do bunkra Strzała. Spotykają tam Bernarda. Ten się dowiaduje, że jego zona - Roze przeżyła katastrofę. 7 listopada 2004 47. dzień *Grupa środkowa: **Sun odkrywa brak pierscionka i zaczyna go poszukiwać. Znajduje go zakopanym razem z butelką **Shannon spędza noc z Sayidem **Shannon ma wizję Wlta, który ostrzega ją, że "Oni Nadchodzą" *Grupa ogonowa i rozbitkwoie z tratwy wyruszają w drogę do obozy rozbitków cześci srodkowej samolotu **Sawyer traci siły w wyniku infekcji **Michael odłacza się od grupy w poszykiwaniu Walta **Eko i Jin poszukują Walta i widzą Innych. Znajdują Michaela i sprowadzają go do grupy 8 listopada 2004 48. dzień *Grupa ogonowa i rozbitkowie z tratwy **Sawyer traci przytomność, dalej niesiony jest na noszach **Ginie Cindy **Rozbitkowie słyszą szepty *Shannon poszukuje Walta i wraz z Sayidem widzą go. *Shannon słyszy szepty i biegnie w kierunku zjawy Walta *Anna Lucia biorac Shannon za Inną strzela do niej śmiertelnie ją raniąc *Anna Lucia obezwładnia Sayida, przywiązuje ją do drzewa i terroryzuje pozostałych *Eko zabiera nieprzytomnego Sawyera i spotyka Jack i Kate grających w golfa *Jack zabiera Sawyera do bunkra i zaczyna leczenie *Locke spotyka Eko *Anna Lucia po rozmowie z Sayidem, rozumie, ze nei będzie pzreśładowana za to co zrobiła. Uwalnia go i wszyscy udają się do obozu na plaży *Bernard spotyka Rose. Jin Sun. Powszecha radość 9 listopada 2004 49. dzień *Pogrzeb Shannon *Kate widzi konia *Eko, Locke i Michael oglądają film instruktażowy *Michael bada bunkier i odkrywa opuszczalne grodzie *Jack całuje Kate *Sayid wyznaje kate, że widział Walta *Eko pokazuje Lockowi wydrążoną biblię z odcinkiem filmu. Lock wkleja film w odpowiednei miejsce i oglądają zedytowany film *Sawyer odzyskuje przytomnosć, wraz z Kate widzi konia *Mickeal dostaje pierwsza wiadomość od osoby podającej się za Walta *Lock zmienia kombinacje w zamku zbrojowni *Locke daje Michaelowi lekcję stzrelania z broni palnej *Wycieczka Charliego i Eko do wraku samolotu przemyników narkotyków **Eko odkrywa, że Charlie ma figurke Matki Boskiej wypełnioną heroiną. Charlie zdradza skąd ja ma **Eko zmusza Charliego by był przewodkiem do wraku **Eko ma bliskie spotkanie z Potworem **Eko znajduje ciąlo swego brata Yemi **Eko podpala wrak samolotu *Michael otrzymuje wiadomośc od Walta (lub osoby za niego się podającej) 10 listopada 2004 50. dzień *Mickael zamyka Locke w zbrojowni i zabiera broń i udaje się na umówione spotkanei z Waltem *Jack odkrywa ucieczkę Michaela, uwalnia Locke i wraz z nim i sawyerem udają się w pościg za Michaele, Kate podąża za nimi *Michael pojmany przez Innych - Picketa i Toma *Kate pojmana przez Innych *Kate wypytywana jest przyjaźnie przez Alex o Claire i jej dziecko *Jack, LOcke i Sawyer zostają otoczenie przez Innych. Dochodzi do konfrontacji. *Tom używając Kate jako zakładnika zmusza rzobitków do złożenia broni *Tom wytacza linie, graniczną, której rozbitkowie nie mogą przekroczyć i puszcza ich wolno. Michael zostaje w ich rękach 11 listopada 2004 51. dzień *Jack proponuje Annie Lucii utworzenie armii 12 listopada 2004 52. dzień *Charlie ma pierwszy sen o Aaronie *Charlie ma drugi sen a Aaronie. Budzi się stojąc w wodzie i trzynając dziecko na rękach *Michael: **Micheal przyprowadzony do fałszywego obozu Innych **Pickett pobiera krew od Micheale **Bea Klugh wypytuje Michaela o Walta 13 listopada 2004 53. dzień *Locke zamieszkuje obok namiotu Claire by ochraniac ją i jej dziecko *Charlie wznieca ogień by odwrócić uwagę i porywa Aarona *Locke odzyskuje Aarona i trzykrotnie uderza w twarz Charliego 14 listopada 2004 54. dzień *Eko chrzści Claire i Aarona *Locke zabiera Charliemu heroinę i zamyka w zbrojowni, zmieniają jednocześnie kombinację w zamku 15 listopada 2004 55. dzień *Jack umieszcza broń z walizeczki strażnika w zbrojowni *Jack zabiera Sawyerowi lekarstwa *Charlie atakuje Sun. Jack i Anna Lucia planuje odwet na Innych. By im to uniemożliwić Locke zabiera cął bron ze zbrojowni. Sledzi go Charlii, który zdradza schowek Sawyerowi. *Sawyer zabiera cała broń i leki jacka i wygąlsza swe pzremówioenie z mutywem "New Sheriff in the town". *Charli za współpracę z sawyerem zostaje wynagrodzony heroiną *Hurley znajduje rękopis książki Bad Twin *Hurley i Sayid z pomocą odbiornika Bernarda wysłuchują radiową tramsmisję "Serenady o północy" Glena Millera 16 listopada 2004 56. dzień *Danielle pojawia się w obozie rozbitków z informacją dla Sayida o pojmaniu jednego z Innych *Sayid przyprowadza zranionego więżnia do bukra. Jack udziela mu pierwszej pomocy poczym zostaje on zamknięty w pustej zbrojowni *Sayid przesłuchuje Innego. Ten przedstawia się jako rozbitek, podróżnik balonem o nazwisku Henry Gale. Przesłuchanie kończy się torturowaniem *Jack powsztrzymuje Locke przed wpisaniem liczb do komputera. Zagar dochodzi do zera. Lockowi udaje się ponownie uruchomić licznik. *Jack zmusza Sayida do zakończenia przesłuchania *Sayid informuje Charliego o ostatnich wydarzeniach 17 listopada 2004 57. dzień *Aaron dostaje gorączki. Danielle ostrzega Claire przed niebezpieczeństwem tajemniczej infekcji *Libby wprowadza w stan hipnozy Claire i ta zaczyna sobie przypominać sceny z okersy porwania *Claire, Kate i Danielle udają się w poszukiwanie bunkra medycznego Strzała i odnajdują go *W bunkrze Claire znajduje pokój w którym była przetrzymywana, lecz nie znajduje szczepionki *Kate odnajduje sztuczną brodę i inne rekwizyty teatralne w szafach w bunkrze medycznym *Gorączka Aarona spada *Eko rozmawia z Henrym Gale. Przyznaje się przed nim, że zabił dwóch Innych. 18 listopada 2004 58. dzień *Anna Lucia, na prosbę Locke przesłuchuje Henrego Gale. Ten rysuje jej mapę z lokalizacją swego balonu *Anna Lucia, Sayid i Charlie udaja sie w poszukiwanie balonu *Sun dostaje test ciążowy od Sawyera *Kate pomaga Sun przeprowadzić test. Wynik jest pozytywny. 19 listopada 2004 59. dzień *Anna Lucia, Sayid i Charlie odnajdują wrak balonu oraz grób prawdziwego Henrego Gale *Sun informuje Jina, że jest w ciąży, jednoczęsnie zapewniając go, że nigdy nie była z innym męzczyzną *Jack wygrywa z sayerem partię pokera. Stawka są leki będące w jego posiadaniu *W drodze do bunkra Kate i Jack odkrywają zrzut żywności *Henry gale zostaje zaproszony przez Locke i Jacka do stołu na śniadanie *Lockdown: **W głośnikach pojawia się niezrozumiła wiadomośc i rozlega się alarm **Opadają grodzie zamukajac Locke w cześci mieszkalnej **Locke uwalnia Henrego z zbrojowni **W czasie próby podneisienia grodzi Locke zostaje nimi przygnieciony **Locke instruje Henrego w jaki sposob przed kanały wentylacyjne dostac się do komputera i wpisać kod **Ultra filetowe światło ujawnia mapę na wyrysowaną grodziach pokazującą lokalizację siedmiu bunkrów na wyspie **Grodzie podnoszą się uwalniajac Locke **Henry opatruje Locke i twierdzi, ze wipsał kod do komputera na czas zdobywajac sobei zaufanie Locke *Do bunkra wracają Jack, Kate, Anna Lucia, Sayid i Charlie. Sayid ujawnia kłamstwa fałszywego Henrego. 20 listopada 2004 60. dzień *Hurley ma wizję swego nieistniejącego przyjaciela Dave *Anna Lucia i Sayid wspólnie przesłuchują fałszywego Henrego. Sayid próbuje go zastrzelić lecz w skótek interwencji Anny Lucia chybia. *Fałszywy Henry mówi Lockowi, że w czasie Lockdown nie wpisał liczb *Libby powstrzymuje Hyrliego pzred skokiem z klifu *Bea Klugh pozwala Michaelowi na trzyminutowe widzenie z Waltem 21 listopada 2004 61. dzień *Jack planuje wymianę jenców - fałszywego Henrego na Michaela i Walta *Jack i Kate wybierają się do lini granicznej na spotkanie z Innymi. Po drodze złapani w pułapkę (prawdopodobnie Danielle) lecz się oswobadzają *Jack i Kate nie są w stanie nawiązać kontaktu z Innymi lecz odnajdują wycieńczonego Michaela *Bernard rozpoczyna budowe znaku SOS, rezygnuje z tego dowiadując się, że wyspa uleczyła Roze *Fałszywy Henry próbuje zabić Anna Lucia. Uniemożliwia mu to Locke 22 listopada 2004 62. dzień *Fałszywy Henry wyznaje Lockowi, że przyszedł do obozu rozbitków po niego *Kate i Jack przyprowadzają Micheala do bunkra *Anna Lucia prosi sawyera o broń, gdy ten odmawia kradnie mu ją *Hurley zaprasza Libby na romatyczny picknik *Michael odzyskuje przytomnośc i opowiada nieprawdziwa historie o Innych *Fałszywy Henry mówi Annie Lucie, że Goodwin uważał ją dobrą osobę. Anna LUcia zamierza zabić więźnia lecz rezygnuje z tego *Michael zabija Anne Lucie smiertelnie rani Libby, postrzeliwuje się w ramię, a następnie wypuszcza więźnia na wolność *Jack, Locke, Sawyer i Kate wracają do bunkra i odkrywają, że więzień uciekł. Jack reanimuje Libby i opatruje Michaela *Anna Lucia ukazuje się Eko w czasie snu i dostaje od niej informacje na temat "znaku zapytania" *Eko zmusza Locke do poszukiwania "znaku zapytania". Odnajdują wrak samolotu nigeryjskich przemytników i nocują tam 23 listopada 2004 63. dzień *Sawyer ujawnia pzred kate skrytkę na broń (w swym namiocie i daje jej heroine) *Eko ukazuje się jego zmarły brat Yemi we śnie. Rano wspina się na skarpę i odnajduje położenie bunkra Perła (znaku zapytania) *Eko i Locke wchodzą do nowoodkrytego bunkra. Znajdują w nim monitory podglądajace inne stacje, film instruktażowy oraz rejestr pracy komputera w bunkrze Swan. *Libby odzyskuje przytomnośc przed smiercią wymawiając tylko jedno słowo "Michael" *Jack, Sawyer, Michael i Kate rozpoczynają planowanie okcji odwetowej *Eko myjąc podłogę opowiada Michaelowi przypowieść o chłopcu i zabitym psie *Michael upiera się, że w akcji odwetowej mogą wziąć udział jedynie Jack, Sawyer, Michael i Kate *Charlie daje Claire szczepionkę znalezioną w palecie *Sayid obstaje przy zamairze wzięcia udziału w akcji odwetowej *Eko zaprzestaje budowy świątyni *Michael nie zgadza się na udział Sayida w akcji. Sayid się taktycznie wycofuje *Charlie wrzuca do morza figurki z heroiną *Sayid w rozmowie z Jackiem wyraża opinię, że Michael działa na korzyść Innych *Eko wyrzuca Locke z bunkra i przejmuje kontrolę nad wpisywanie liczb do komputera *Locke zdejmuje usztywnienie z nogi *Pogrzeb Anny Luci i Libby *Uczesstnicy pogrzebu dostzregają nadpływającą łódź żaglową *Jack, Sayid i sawyer odkrywają w łodzi pijanego Desmona, mówiącego, że jedyne co pozostało na ziemi to Wyspa *Sayid wyjaśnia Jackowie swój plan. Jack akceptuje go. 24 listopada 2004 64. dzień *Jack, Michael, Kate, Sawyer i Hurley wyruszają w wyprawę by odbić Walta *Sayid porzycza łódź od Desmonda i żegluje wraz z Jinem i Sun wzdłóż Wyspy *Ptak wykrzykuje imię Hurliego. *Michael zauważa, że jego broń jest niezaładowana *Locke opowiada Desmondowi o bunkrze Perła, jednoczesnie wyrażając opinię, że wciskanie guzika było testem psychologicznym *Jack, Michael, Kate, Sawyer i Hurley urządzają nocleg w dżungli 25 listopada 2004 65. dzień *Rejs łodzią Sayida, Jina i Sun **Załoga zauważa gigantyczną statułe czteropalczastej nogi **Odnajdują fałszywą wisokę Innych i rozpalają ogień by dać znak dymny Jackowi *Wyprawa po Walta **Członkowie wyprawy zauważają, ze są śledzeni. kate i sayer zabija jednego z Innych. **Michael przycisnięty przez Jacka przyznaje się do zabójstwa Anna Lucia i Libby **Znajdują koniec ruru poczty pneumatycznej i stos zeszytów z Perły **Jack zauważa znak dymny sayida. Orientuje się, że Michael prowadzi grupę w przeciwnym kierunku **Członkowie wyprawy zostają ujęci przez innych i odprowadzenie do przystani Pala **Na przystań przybywa kutrem fałszywy Henry Gale **Słuchac przejmujacy dziwęk i niebo robi się purpurowe. **Fałszywy Henry Gale oddaje kuter, na którym jest Walt i podaje Michaelowi kurs jakim ma płynąc by wydostac się z wyspy **Hurley odesłany jest do obozy by ostrzec pozostałych rozbitków by nie planowali dalszych akcji odwetowych *W bunkrze **Desmon i Locke upuszcają grodzie odcinając Eko od komputera **Eko usiłuje wysadzić grodzie dynamitem. Traci przytomność **Desmon ma wątpliwości co do planów Locke niewpisania numerów **Desmond studiując rejestr zabrany z Perły odkrywa, że niewpisanie numeru pzrez niego spowodowało katastrofę samolotu Oceani 815 **Desmon próbuje zmusić Locke do wpisania numeru, lecz ten niszczy komputer **Po zakończeniu odliczania w bunkrze zaczyna się chaos, wzrost altywności pola magnetycznego **Locke przynaje, że popełnił bład niewspisując numerów **Desmon przekręca zawór brzpieczeństwa *Na plaży **Z bunkra wraca ogłuszony Charlie. Claire go całuje **Słuchac przejmujacy dziwęk i niebo robi się purpurowe. Następuje eksplozja. W obozie rozbitków spadaja drzwi z bunkra *Dwóch operatorów w artktycznej stacji badawczej zauważa anomalię magnetyczną. Zawiadamiają o tym Penny Widmore.